


wish

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Drabble, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The whole world had forgotten about the Goblin. Everyone but him.





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. this kind of sucks. uhhh i miss goblin and [this tweet ](https://twitter.com/markleeoutsoId/status/1103171526512148484) woulldn't let me live so i wrote this thing last night before finally falling asleep. it's pointless but i'm publishing it anyways for my girls @ the SOT support gc. btw, happy international women's day, you girls inspire me a lot and i'm glad i met you. 
> 
> anyways, let's get this (sad) bread.  
> if you read this, please, leave comments and kudos!

As the rain fell outside, washing the whole city and damping the air, Taeil wondered if it was his doing; if Johnny was hurting and it made the rain fall hard and cold, completely unannounced. But it couldn't be Johnny, of course it couldn't. He wasn't part of this world anymore, he was dead -- at last, after living for almost 10 centuries. Dead goblins can't make it rain.

Taeil sighed as he stared at the window, feeling hollow inside and thinking about what he could do next. He still had to work as a grim reaper for a while and he knew he intended to live by himself when he moved in but now, with Johnny gone, that house felt too big and too cold and too intimidating. Not to mention how everything smelled like Johnny, looked like Johnny, felt like Johnny. He was everywhere but nowhere to be found.

He had no tears left to cry, the excruciating pain of the first weeks was already gone and now there was a black hole inside Taeil's chest, swallowing every emotion he dared to feel: sadness, anger or frustration. He felt empty just like that house he lived in. The furniture was there, sure, and the lights were on too, but no life inhabited the place.

God had told him to move on. For there would be no opportunities for them to meet in the future; once Taeil's punishment was done, he would reincarnate in the mortal world again. And Johnny, well, from what he knew, Johnny was really gone. He didn't exist anymore, he just wasn't. And somehow the world was still spinning, the sun was still shining and nature still followed its natural course and it annoyed Taeil that nothing had changed. No one but him could even remember Johnny. He had to live with his memory but not only that, he had to keep it to himself. It was unfair that Johnny had touched so many lives and changed them for better and they couldn't remember him. This was Johnny's legacy: a stupid grim reaper staring at the window in hopelessness, trying to remember every second they spent together and everything everyone ever told him about the wonderful Goblin.

One night, a month after Johnny disappeared right in front of Taeil's eyes, he dreamed he had forgotten everything and woke up in a cold sweat. He then spent the next 48 hours writing non stop, putting in desperate words everything he could remember about Johnny. Maybe someday someone would find it and read it. Or maybe he was going to be the only one to ever read those words, when his memory started to fail him and he needed to remind himself how good life could be.

This life, his second one, was supposed to be a punishment but the Goblin made it good, he made it extraordinary. Taking mortal souls to the afterlife was a painful task, but coming back home to Johnny was his reward. Or maybe God and Fate were way more cruel than they seemed, putting Johnny and Taeil together so, when that goddamn sword was finally gone, Taeil would have to live his life the way it was now -- carrying Johnny's memory alone while the rest of the world had forgotten about him.

To live without Johnny was horrible but acceptable, they weren't made to be together and at least Johnny's soul was finally puy to rest. But to act like the Goblin never existed in the first place was such an offensive and ungrateful thing to do. It hurt more than anything else. That's why Taeil prayed every night. He prayed for Johnny's soul, he prayed for their love to not be forgotten by the Universe, he prayed for his own soul to find comfort and shelter once again. 

The grim reaper dragged himself to bed after hours of watching the world outside his house; he had a room of his own but, ever since Johnny left, he slept on the latter's room instead. It still smelled like him and everything but the bed remained untouched. Taeil sighed deeply once again, remembering how it used to be so much warmer with Johnny's big figure envolving him and engulfing him with heat, love and affection. However, the hole in his chest swallowed the feeling of longing and left a big nothing in its place. To be empty was annoying but to feel would probably kill him.

Before falling asleep, Taeil closed his eyes and prayed hard. For Johnny's soul be in peace, at ease. For them to meet each other again if there was still a chance. For the Universe to never forget them and the Goblin's kind heart. For him to move on, to finish his task in this life and to find happiness again someday.

Somewhere on another dimension, a man walked all alone in the limbo for days and days without rest. In the limbo, there are no nights, no sunsets and no sunrises. There is no time. The bright sun above the Goblin's head never moved and the hard wind never ceased. There were no trees, no water, no life. Only the never ending desert and the Goblin walking and walking and walking and walking, never getting anywhere. He hoped, though, he would find a way somehow. To go back to where he belonged. He never seemed to lose his hope, but everytime the Goblin felt too tired and his legs started failing him, he heard a familiar voice -- his favorite voice -- speaking softly, saying his name like a small prayer. The voice wasn't calling him, but it was enough to keep him going. If there was any way to go back home, he was determined to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm [@bloominggays](https://twitter.com/bloominggays) on twitter, let's be friends. <3


End file.
